


Hidden Scars

by Unicorn20089



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn20089/pseuds/Unicorn20089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Naomi Malfoy, two young children that have tragedy following their every step; until they meet the Potters. Will they be able to mend their scarred hearts, or is it far too late for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of Something New

The morning of the first of September was filled with nervousness and excitement from many children. A family of four were jogging in the station trying to get to their destination. Two large cages rattled on top of the trolleys the eldest children were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the blonde-headed girl held on tightly to her brother's shoulders as they walked through the brick wall leading to The Hogwarts Express.

"It's okay, Naos," the father said behind his three children. It was his son's first year of school at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and his youngest, who was clamped onto her brother like a leech, was terrified of her brother leaving. The father, Draco Malfoy, was the last one to enter the platform, gaining a less-than-pleased look from his eldest daughter.

"Can you be any slower, dad?" the eldest girl scowled. She looked much like her paternal grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy, only with black hair that made her resemble her great Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, who just happened to be her namesake.

"Bella, just leave it alone, you'll soon be out of his reach," the boy said to his older sister, sighing at how impatient she was.  _No idea how she was put in Slytherin,_  he thought,  _other than the fact that she's a right git_. The boy looked exactly as his father did when he was his age, short silky pale blonde hair, clear pale skin; the only thing that was different was where his father had gray eyes, his had a tint of blue.

"Scor, I don't want you to go!" the young girl said, tightening her grip on his back and shoulders. The older girl, Bella, rolled her eyes.

The boy, known as Scor, just held the younger girl, "You'll be okay, Naomi."

Draco just watched his children as the family walked to the middle of the platform; Scor putting his little sister down on the ground so he could make sure he had everything. "Bella, take care of your brother!" he exclaimed, forcing his eldest daughter into a hug. She was going into her third year of Hogwarts, and thought that hugging her father was only for children.

Bella glared. "Dad! He's eleven years old! He can take care of himself!"

Draco shook his head. "Just watch out for him, Bella; he is your younger brother."

Bella rolled her eyes and muttered a quick, "Fine!" before she took her trolley and headed onto the Hogwarts Express.

Draco sighed and felt someone stare at him, he looked over across the platform and saw none other than his school enemy, Harry Potter. His wife, Ginny Weasley-Potter, accompanied him and what he assumed were his three children. He read in the daily prophet of the three young Potter spawns; the eldest, James Sirius, was his eldest daughter's age. His middle child, Albus Severus, was his son's age, and his youngest, Lily Luna, was two years older than his youngest daughter.

Draco also noticed Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley with their two children, Rose and Hugo. Rose was the same age as Scorpius and Albus, while Hugo was the same age as Lily. He also saw the rest of Ron Weasley's numerous brothers, their children, and wives.

Draco smiled a little and gave a curt nod in the direction of the family. After the war, Draco had told Harry that he was sorry for the way he had treated him in school, and that he was only a death-eater because his father forced him into it. Harry accepted his apology, and they have been on good terms ever since.  
Scorpius hauled on his father's robes, trying to get his attention, "Dad…"

"Yes son?" Draco asked, looking down at his only son.

Scorpius looked nervously at his father, "Where's Naomi?"

*****HS*****

Side by side, the Potter family pushed their youngest son, Albus' trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which Harry's eldest child, James, had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

Albus looked around the mist for his aunts, uncles, and cousins. A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them. The family consisted of Albus's Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and their two kids.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."

"No I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it: I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts. The conversation got even more heated when their cousins, Louis and Nymphadora added into the conversation. Lily looked up and noticed that the rest of her rather large family was now altogether.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you." said Ron, "But no pressure."

"Ron!"

The younger part of the Potter-Weasley clan laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione, glaring at her husband.

The two children visibly relaxed and went on talking about what to expect at Hogwarts while their parents talked about adult matters such as politics or their kids.

"Louis will be going to Hogwarts next year as well, Fleur, your house will be empty," Hermione said politely.

"You and Ron will not have any left in a few years either, unless you have another!" Fleur said in her thick French accent.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, what do you think, Ron?"

However, Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his children; he caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"Mum?" Albus said quietly, "Are we really going to be disowned if were put in Slytherin?"

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" a little voice coming from Naomi Malfoy asked, looking up at the black-haired boy with big blue eyes. Naomi was very small for her age, so she only looked about four or five.

"Nothing," Ginny replied, "and no, Albus, we won't."

Naomi tilted her head and went over to the younger children, "Hi!"

"Hullo!" Lily said to the girl, "Who are you?"

"Naomi Malfoy." Naomi said beaming, "Who are you?"

"Lily Potter!" Lily said giggling.

"Naomi? Naomi? Naomi? Oh, there you are!" Draco said running over to his daughter and picking her up, "You scared me princess."

"Sorry Daddy, I was bored, and I wanted to explore! When can I go on the train, daddy?" the girl asked from her father's arms.

Draco laughed, "Another four years yet, Princess." He then turned to Harry, "Thank you for keeping her close."

Harry nodded, "She kind of just wandered over here."

Draco nodded, looking at the watch on his wrist, "It's almost eleven, Scorpius, time to get on the train."

Naomi started to cry, " _No!"_  she yelled, climbing out of her father's arms and clinging to her brother.  
Scorpius sighed and hugged the younger girl, "It's okay Naos, you'll be fine at home with dad, and I'll write every day."

"Promise?"

Scorpius nodded and looked over to the eleven-year-old Potter and Weasley. Harry gave his son a hug and ushered him towards the train, as did he with his older brother. Rose followed Albus, and, a few seconds later, when he pried his little sister off him, he followed the boy as well. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he, Rose, and Scorpius craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Hugo, and Lily laughed. As did Scorpius' father, Draco, but his little sister, as if she just realized, was in her father's arms crying, terrified of being away from her brother, of being all alone.

The train began to move and each child raised their hands in farewell to there parents. They were starting their first adventure away from home.


	2. On Our Way

Albus and Rose were still waving to their parents after the Hogwarts Express had left the platform. "Come on, let's go find a compartment," Rose said to her cousin.

"Okay," Albus said, turning to the blonde boy who was awkwardly standing next to them, "Do you wanna sit with us too, Scorpius?"

Rose looked horrified, "Albus! Daddy said-"

"Rose, ignore what Uncle Ron said. He's just holding a grudge." Albus cut her off and turned to Scorpius, "Seriously, mate, I'm not going to let a feud between our parents that ended nineteen years ago stop me from socializing with you."

Scorpius smiled, "Me neither; I think that would be elongated and preposterous."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Quite,  _what_?"

Scorpius laughed, "Preposterous; contrary to reason or common sense; utterly absurd or ridiculous. Elongated probably wasn't the right word... But it means making something bigger... In this case I meant blown out of proportion."

This time, it was Rose who raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know that… Looks like I have competition for being the smartest person in our year, then."

Albus and Scorpius laughed, and the trio started looking for a compartment. They couldn't find an empty one, but they found their Uncle Charlie's son, Arthur, sitting in a compartment with his friend, Colin.

"Hey Art, can we sit here?" Albus asked, ignoring Scorpius and Rose, who were in a heated discussion about potions versus cooking.

Arthur nodded, "Sure Al, hey Scor, how are ya?"

This got Scorpius' attention. "Oh! Hey Arty, Colin, I'm okay."

Arthur gave a curt nod and went back to playing wizard chess with Colin. Rose, however looked at Scorpius with a bemused look on her face, "How do you know Arthur?"

Albus, who could since Rose was going to go into a long heated speech, changed the subject rather quickly. "So which house do you think you're going to be sorted into?"

"Slytherin; you?" Scorpius asked, not even thinking about it. Albus thought this was a good guess though; all Malfoys were in Slytherin right?

"I'm not sure; I don't think I'm very brave… I'm not cunning, or smart, so maybe Hufflepuff…" Albus said, making a face. "I don't want to be a Hufflepuff though…"

Scorpius laughed, and the three of them started talking about the term and what they did before coming to Hogwarts, to little surprise to Albus, Rose and Scorpius had read all of their first-year textbooks and some other more advanced books as well.

"So," Albus started, "What kind of owl do you have?"

Scorpius grinned madly and took the sheet off his owl's cage. "This is Kieran."

Albus stared at the owl for a minute, its back was all black and he had a few white feathers on his front and face. His eyes were something else, it looked like the little owl was glaring at you with a dark look, making him seem very eerie and frightening, "What kind of animal is it?" Albus managed to ask after he was done staring at the owl.

"He's a  _Strix nigrolineata_ ," Scorpius said without missing a beat, at Albus' confused look he laughed and continued, "A black and white owl, Albus."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Albus said, grinning, "He sure is scary looking."

Scorpius nodded, "He does. But he's really gentle as anything, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Albus nodded and lifted the sheet off his owl as well, "This is Pygmy."

"Ooh! A  _Glaucidium palmarum_! I haven't seen one of these before!" Scorpius said, smiling at Albus' owl.

Albus just looked confused, "A what? I thought she was a Colima Pygmy Owl?"

This time it was Rose who laughed, "It is Albus," Rose explained, "Scorpius is just being a know-it-all and using their scientific names."

Scorpius playfully hit Rose on the arm. "You're just jealous because you didn't know it!"

Rose shrugged, "I see I'm going to have to do more reading to keep up with you, Malfoy."

Scorpius laughed, "You'll have to do more than that, Weasley. From the age of five, I had to study the dictionary and learn every owl there is by its scientific name. It took me three years."

Albus and Rose just stared at Scorpius in pure horror and Scorpius just shrugged. "Wanna play Exploding Snap?" he asked, tying to change the topic. Albus and Rose, sensing he didn't want to elaborate anymore, nodded, and Scorpius got his Exploding Snap pieces and board from his trunk. The trio played Exploding Snap until there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Scorpius got up and got five packs of every-flavored beans, five packs of bubble gum, ten cauldron cakes, twenty packs of chocolate frogs, four pumpkin pastries, five pumpkin juices, and 10 licorice wands. He paid the trolley woman two gallons, three sickle, and five knuts, and brought the candy into the compartment.

"I got a huge load for everyone, even Arthur and Colin," Scorpius said, smiling and eating a chocolate frog, "Damn another Harry Potter… No offence, Albus."

Albus laughed, "None taken; I'm sick of getting him too."

The three first years spent the next hour or so showing each other their chocolate frog cards. Albus had Albus Dumbledore, a rare card ever since the second Wizarding War, while Scorpius had Tom Riddle and Gellert Grindelwald, two cards that came from a dark chocolate frog pack.

"I didn't know you could get dark chocolate frogs," Rose said, looking at Scorpius' cards.

Scorpius grinned. "You can in France. My grandmother's parents had a manor there that my grandmother got, well, because Great Aunt Bellatrix is dead and Great Aunt Andromeda was disowned."

Rose paused for a second. "Andromeda Tonks? You're related to my cousin, Albus' brother, Teddy Lupin?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yup, he's my favorite cousin."

"I heard that!" Arthur said from the other side of the compartment with a smile causing Scorpius to lick his tongue out at the older boy. Both boys looked at Rose, who had a disgusted look on her face, "How did you not know we were related?" Arthur asked with a confused expression, "Where do you think we go at Christmas?"

Rose shrugged, "Daddy says-"

"And there's the problem," Albus said with a shake of his head, "Uncle Ron don't know how to forgive and forget, Rose. I could have told you years ago that Teddy and Arthur were related to the Malfoy's because my dad told me, you have to stop believing all that he says."

"So that's how you know each other," Rose said ignoring what Albus said altogether. "You guys better get your robes on, were almost to Hogwarts." She added after a minute and grabbed her trolley down from the shelf.

Scorpius and Albus nodded and shoved their robes on over their Muggle clothing, "Why are you in your robes early, anyway?" Scorpius asked once he sat back down.

"Well," Rose started, "My mother told me when she was in Hogwarts that everyone put there robes on just before they got to Hogwarts, and sometimes she would have to rush because she didn't want to be stuck on the train. Therefore, I decided I wasn't going to be like anyone else and I definitely wasn't ever going to be stuck on the Hogwarts Express because I wasn't prepared. So I put my robes on before I came on the platform this morning."

"I'm sorry I asked," Scorpius whispered to Albus, causing the other boy to burst into laughter just as the Hogwarts Express came to a stop.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed, chasing the two boys, who took their trunks and owls and ran for the opening, away from the angered girl.

"Get back here, Malfoy!" Rose shouted as she ran after them, catching up with them when Rose and Albus' cousin, Victorie had stopped them.

"It isn't even the first day of school, you three," Victorie said with a shake of her head and a sigh. "I'm not going to give you a detention, mainly because I can't, not because you're my cousins… Don't give me that look Albus Severus Potter! Your brother had to have told you that I give detentions to anyone who breaks the rules."

"I didn't believe him," Albus countered. "You were always so nice at home."

"Watch it," Victorie scolded with a frown. "I am still nice as long as you follow the rules."

"Yes mum," Albus said with a roll of his eyes causing Scorpius to burst out laughing.

"And who might you be?" Victorie asked turning her attention to the blonde. Scorpius noticed that her blue eyes had a tint of green when she was angry, he had heard about the older girls mother's unruly temper,  _mix that with her grandmother's and you get one scary person_ , he thought.

"Scorpius," he said politely. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Victorie Weasley," Victoire said extending her hand. "Head Girl."

"She wishes my brother was head boy," Albus whispered to Scorpius with a sly grin. "Unfortunately, he graduated last year."

"Albus Potter!"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and decided to make a run for the train doors- after all, getting a detention was better than subjecting to an angry Victorie Weasley.


	3. The Great Hall

Albus and Scorpius had managed to get to the entrance of the train without anyone else stopping them to their relief, Victoire had stopped chasing them but they had a strange suspicion that Rose was still around somewhere, probably angry that she almost got a detention because of them.

""Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" the voice of Hagrid announced loudly when Albus and Scorpius got off the train. "Oh, h'ya Al!"

"Hey Hagrid!" Albus said, smiling.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow, and uneven path on a hill. Albus and Scorpius, who stayed away from Rose, looked around with awe. The path was full of mud, which was why it was so slippery, and there were thick trees all around, causing the path to be very dark. Scorpius, refusing to fall and get muddy, clutched onto Albus' arm to keep steady, which, unfortunately for them, caused Albus to lose his balance. Both boys fell into the mud, and since the path was so steep, they started to skid down the hill. Albus was laughing hysterically while Scorpius was screaming in fear, clutching onto the black-haired boy even tighter. When they got down to the end of the hill, they stood up and waited for the others. Scorpius, whose pale blond hair was now brown from all the mud, looked disgusted, and scowled at his new friend.

"Hey, don't go pouting at me, Mud Face. You're the one who held onto me and made me lose my balance!" Albus exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

Scorpius laughed and pointed his wand to his head. "Scourgify!"

Albus watched as all the mud from Scorpius' hair and robes disappeared in barely hidden awe. Scorpius could do spell like that? Albus could barely swish his wand around, let alone do attempt to try a spell.

Scorpius looked at his new friend's shocked expression and shrugged, "The Ministry of Magic ignores magic done by minors if they're under the age of eleven. My father gave me his old wand and taught me some basic spells. I just read up on other ones and eventually learned some."

Albus shook his head, "But like… don't you have to be like… really powerful to be able to do spells before you learn at Hogwarts?"

Scorpius nodded, "Sort of. The only spells I know are a few we learn in Hogwarts in first year, and the advanced ones I know, I can't control. It's something like doing underage magic, it isn't in your control, but it is, you know? Magic comes from your emotions, so if you feel really strongly about something, you can do anything."

Albus looked crestfallen, "So why can't I do any magic?"

Scorpius shrugged, "It took me all last year to learn how to do spells with a wand, before it just happened, you'll get there, you're at Hogwarts now, remember?"

Before Albus had a chance to reply to Scorpius, Hagrid and the rest of the first years were down the hill. "If yer look thataway, around the bend, you can see the cas'le." He said, "Ya'll right, Al? Lil Scor'ous?"

Both boys nodded and looked where Hagrid was pointing; the castle was huge, and it caused many amazed expressions from the group of first years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said to everyone. Albus and Scorpius got into a boat with two boys. "Mind if we sit here?" Scorpius asked, and the two other boys shook their heads.

Rose, who clearly wanted to get to Albus and Scorpius, got in the boat next to them, along with three other girls.

"That," Rose said, talking about their slide in the mud, "was for calling me a big mouth!"

Scorpius smirked, "I'm sorry, dear ol' Rosie. Did I hurt your feelings? And wait… I didn't call you a big mouth."

Rose glared at the blonde boy, "It was implied!"

Scorpius erupted into laughter along with Albus. After a few minutes, Rose started laughing as well. Once all the first years were in the boats and Hagrid had yelled forward, the boats started going over the lake and towards the castle.

"I'm Perry Patil," one of the boys said, "And this is my brother Alexander."

"Albus Potter," Albus said, "And this is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Albus Potter?" the boy introduced as Alexander asked, "As in Harry Potter's son?"

Albus laughed and nodded, "Yes."

"He was in our mother and father's year," Perry explained, "Our father died before we were born, and our mother wasn't married to him, so we got her last name."

"I believe your father didn't like our mother, or our Aunt Paddy." Alexander explained to Scorpius, "but I don't hold grudges."

Scorpius laughed, "I'm nothing like my father was, don't worry."

Albus thought for a minute, "Oh! You're Parvati Patil's twin sons! My father told me about all of the people who were in the DA in his fifth year. He said last he heard she was with Dean Thomas. Was that your father?"

The boys nodded.

Albus smiled, "What house do you think you're going to get into?"

"Gryffindor," Both boys said, smiling widely.

Once the boats got to the castle, all the first years got out, and waited for the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" greeted Headmistress McGonagall, causing everyone who was talking to their friends to quiet instantly. The old witch, who didn't look much different in the nineteen years she had been Headmistress, went on to tell the first years all that they needed to know about Hogwarts. When she finished her speech, she walked out of the room and disappeared around the bend.

"She looks… strict." Albus whispered to Scorpius, who nodded his head, agreeing with the other boy. A few minutes later, she came back with a brown patched, frayed and extremely dirty wizard's hat. "Form a straight line!" she said, "And follow me!"

Albus got behind a blonde-headed girl while Scorpius got behind Albus. They all followed the headmistress to the front of the Great Hall.

Albus looked around the great hall: the room was twice as big as his house and there were four long tables with people sitting on them. _The house tables,_  he thought. He also noticed when he was walking in the room that there was a head table with a bunch of professors: Neville Longbottom, Charlie Weasley, Hagrid, and Andromeda Tonks were the only ones Albus recognized. Neville, Albus knew, taught Herbology, and Hagrid Care Of Magical Creatures, but Albus was just as surprised to see his Uncle Charlie and Grandma Andy as the rest of the hall was.

To avoid looking at the students, Albus glanced upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Rose whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

He rolled his eyes, "I know Rose, Aunt Hermione has said many times."

I guess that's the sorting hat, Albus thought, once Headmistress McGonagall put down an old hat on a three legged stool. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the hat tore at the bottom, forming his mouth, and began to sing:

_"At Hogwarts I was crafted_

_Many years ago_

_And through the ages I have seen_

_Great wizards come and go_

_Whether gifted with a clever mind_

_Courage, wit, or virtues_

_You must stay wary of your talents_

_And with which purpose they are used_

_While we glory in these days of peace_

_We all still must remember_

_The sacrifices that were made_

_For our world to continue to prosper_

_History can repeat itself_

_Without continued examination_

_So while you're learning to use magic_

_Keep justice as your foundation_

_The pointless deaths of war will haunt_

_This hat for all existence_

_For I have seen too many lives_

_Be paid because of intolerance_

_Witch or wizard, muggle or squib_

_House-elf or centaur_

_The responsibility lies in all of us_

_To treat the lot as brother_

_And as I have said many times_

_And will say again_

_I sometimes do regret sorting_

_Separating those that might have been friends_

_Whether Gryffindor or Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin or Hufflepuff_

_You must stay united for what is right_

_This I cannot stress enough_

_Though I'm just a sorting hat_

_I have knowledge deep within_

_But you've all listened enough tonight_

_Let the sorting now begin!"_

Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said and started to call out names Albus and Scorpius just looked at each other, bored until they heard, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"Good luck," Albus whispered to Scorpius who looked like he was about to puke. Scorpius nodded and slowly made his way up to the stool.  _I just have to be in Slytherin._


	4. The Sorting

_A Malfoy…_  the hat commented.  _You're very different than your father; you're bright, but I can tell you're scared as well. Slytherin won't do… Just won't do at all!_

 _I have to be in Slytherin,_  Scorpius thought, in fear.  _I just have to, please._

_Oh really, boy? I quite don't think so… The snake house isn't for kids such as yourself..._

_Please,_  Scorpius pleaded.  _Please put me in Slytherin._

 _Very well, I made up my mind, child. You will do great in…_  "GRYFFINDOR!"

Scorpius looked like he had gone into shock as he slowly made his way to the cheering table on the far left.  _I'm dead,_  the scared eleven-year-old thought, sitting down next to Arthur.  _It's bad enough that I'm not in Slytherin... But Gryffindor? The rival house? I'm so dead._

 _'It'll be okay',_  Arthur wrote on a napkin and passed to Scorpius causing the younger boy to snort.  _'No it won't',_  he wrote back ignoring the worried glance his cousin sent him. If he thought that his mother was strict and hard on him before, he didn't have any idea what went on behind closed doors. What happened when no one else was around. And he'll never know, Scorpius thought darkly. He'd never know because if he did she'd kill him.

Scorpius ignored the rest of the ceremony, until he heard McGonagall call out, "Patil, Alexander."

The small boy went up and took his seat; the hat was on his head for about a minute before it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Perry."

Alexander was crossing his fingers as he waited for the hat to call out his twin brother's house; after a few seconds, it called out, "GRYFFINDOR," much to the anxious boy's relief.

"Potter, Albus!"

Albus walked up to the stool nervously. _Another Potter._  the hat said in his head.  _Y_ _ou're very much like your father… I see many qualities in you; You would do well in any of the houses... But I think you would be excellent in Slytherin…_

 _Please Mr. Hat,_  Albus thought,  _anything but Slytherin…_

 _Ah, like your brother too, you are, the hat chuckled, he begged me not to be put in Slytherin as well. It's a shame, both of you would do so well... But if your sure…Then it better be..._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus hopped off the stool and partially ran to the table on the far left, taking a seat in the middle of Alexander and Scorpius, he watched the rest of the sorting with little interest until he heard, "Weasley, Rose!"

Rose, took all of three seconds to sort, and when the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!" the Potter-Weasley clan couldn't really say they were surprised.

After Rose had sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to a girl named Megan, McGonagall went to her seat at the head table and said: "Welcome to the 2017-2018 year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as always, the Forbidden Forest, as its name suggests, is forbidden without teachers supervision. I've been told by our caretaker Mr. Filch that if caught dueling in the corridor's you will be doing a month's detention with him scrubbing the castle from top to bottom without magic. Finally, Quidditch trials will be held in next week. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact their respective captain; as always trials are not opened to First Years. Now, dig in!"

Albus watched as meals beyond meals appeared on the table, anything he could ever want: pork chops, steak, hamburgers, hot-dogs, lamb chops, salads, soups, puddings. He helped himself to a bit of everything and began eating. After the main meal was eaten, the food disappeared and dessert appeared, plenty as the main course was. Albus took some chocolate cake and a bit of Vanilla ice cream, which he figured had a cooling charm on it. Scorpius took two huge chocolate chip cookies and put vanilla ice cream in the middle of them, making a cookie ice-cream sandwich.

"That looks good," Albus said with a grin. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My dad," Scorpius replied in between bites. "Why?"

"No reason," Albus said. "It's just a thing Muggles do... I never thought..."

"Is it really?" Scorpius asked, lost in thought. "That's interesting."

"Are you disappointed that you're not in Slytherin?" Albus asked with a tilt of his head, changing the subject.

"No," Scorpius answered truthfully. I'm terrified though went left unsaid.

"What will your dad think?" Albus asked causing Scorpius to snort.

"He'll be surprised, but he won't care. Mother is the one who will be disappointed." Scorpius paused. "She'll think I'm tarnishing the family name."

"That's horrible," Albus said with a shake of his head and Scorpius nodded.

When everyone was done eating and the desserts were spelled away, the Headmistress stood up once again. "I hope you all enjoyed the feast prepared by our house elves. Daisy, Winky, Sonny, Floppy, Slinky, Dory, Hoggy, Fairy, Slash, Rainbow, Feather, and Candy," as the headmistress said each house elf's name, they appeared in front of the head table and bowed.

"Your Aunt Hermione did that, didn't she Albus?" Alexander whispered pointing towards the front of the room.

Albus grinned. "Hogwarts is one of the only places SPEW got through too... She would hate the names though."

"They are kind of ridiculous," Alexander agreed.

"The elves normally stay in the kitchen, but if you so happen to need something, then you may summon one of them. However, they will not give you food unless you happen to find the kitchens. Now, before I dismiss you for the night, let us sing the Hogwarts Song in memory of Albus Dumbledore."

Everyone in the hall started singing the song in different tones and speeds. Of course, Albus's brother James, cousin Fred, and their friend Elijah were the last ones to finish with a slow and dull funeral march.

"Prefects are asked to show the first years to their respective dormitories and common rooms," McGonagall said after everyone finished singing. "As it is the weekend there will be no classes until Monday so use your time to learn how to get around the castle. I expect everyone to know their way around by early next week, you may be dismissed, goodnight."

Ava Finnegan was the Prefect bringing the Gryffindors to their common room up in the tower. After she showed them how to get there, and she showed them the common room, she sent them up to the fourth floor, which would be the first-year dormitories this year. Alexander, Perry, Scorpius, and Albus went up to their dorm room and looked around; their trunks were all by the door, waiting to be set at the end of their four-poster beds.

"What do you think?" Scorpius asked in general, laughing when Albus immediately went to a bed.

"I want this bed!" Albus exclaimed, claiming the bed at the far right end of the room. The room was a nice size, and the walls were painted red and gold: Gryffindor colors. The beds were four-poster, with curtains that the boys could close; the covers were red, while the outline of the bed was gold. There was a bed in the far end right corner, and the left, and then there was a bed as soon as you walked in the door by the bathroom, and one a few feet away from the bed in the right corner. While the beds in the two corners were pushed against two walls, the other two beds only had their headboards against a wall.

Albus took his trunk and put it at the end of the bed he chose. "Scorp, come take this bed!" he said, pointing to the bed next to his.

"Is that okay with you too?" Scorpius asked the twins, and they nodded, Perry taking the bed by the door while Alexander took the other one.

"It sure is big enough," Perry said, sitting on his bed and looking around. "You would never think the dorms would've been this big."

"Well there is four of us," Albus replied with a shrug. "There were five when my dad was here."

"That's true," Perry said with a nod. "What time is it?"

"Half past twenty-two hundred, not too late," Scorpius answered digging through his trunk pulling out a golden wall clock. "I'll put it up where everyone can see."

Perry yawned. "I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Me too," Alexander agreed with an identical yawn.

"We can decorate our dorm tomorrow," Scorpius offered.

"Yeah," Albus agreed. "Some of my older cousins have agreed to show me around tomorrow, you guys should defiantly come too."

All three boys agreed to go with Albus on the grand Weasley tour in the morning. Each boy took turns in the attached bathroom and said their good nights. As soon as each of them got in bed and closed their curtains, they fell right to sleep when their head hit the pillow; thinking about what different adventures they were going to have now that they were finally at Hogwarts.

 


	5. Settling In

_The room was dark and hazy as Scorpius attempted to walk through it; from the looks of things he was in a small and dark hallway leading nowhere, but the young boy still moved forward as fast as his legs could carry him. Faint screams could be heard from somewhere in front of him, as if someone was being hurt._

_"Naomi?" Scorpius called, his voice breaking and weak. "Naomi, are you there?"_

_As Scorpius kept moving the screams got louder and louder; Scorpius could tell that it was his little sister screaming and he quickened his pace only to find his biggest nightmare at the end of the hall._

_There was a door that Scorpius easily recognized as the door to the cellar back at Malfoy Manor and on the other side of the door was a bruised and battered, unconscious Naomi Malfoy._

_"No, please, no..." He pleaded as he sunk down next to his little sister._

_"Not you too..."_

Scorpius woke up with a shrill yell causing all three sleeping boys to jump awake.

"What the hell?" Alexander said with a groan.

"Sorry," Scorpius said with a frown. "Go back to sleep."

"Scorpius?" Albus said groggily opening the curtains to his bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Scorpius breathed deeply, fighting to keep his eyes from glassing over. "I'm fine."

Albus looked at his new friend with a skeptical look but decided to let it go. Alexander and Perry had already fallen back to sleep, but Albus kept his curtains opened just in case. It was only when Albus heard Scorpius sniffling into his pillow that he decided to go over to the other boy's bed and wrap his arms around him.

Scorpius stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"You're upset," Albus said matter of factly. "Hugging people helps them when they're upset. I'm not just going to do nothing," he pulled him closer. "Just sleep, it was only a dream."

Scorpius laid in Albus' arms, slightly shocked. Isn't this a thing that girls do? Hug out their feelings? He thought with a frown.  _I'm not a girl. Though, I do feel a lot better. Albus is nice and warm._

"You smell good."

Albus looked at the other boy with an amused grin; something told him that the blonde didn't mean to say that, so he didn't even reply, much to Scorpius' delight.

"You can go back to bed, you know," Scorpius said after a few minutes. "I'm okay."

"I don't believe you," Albus said with a frown. "You're my friend, I'm not going to just leave you alone when you're upset."

Scorpius shrugged. "Fine, but at least lie down so you can sleep."

As soon as the words left Scorpius' mouth he wished he could take them back, how awkward did that even sound? Albus didn't mind though as he curled up under the covers next to Scorpius and soon after, both boys were asleep.

*****HS*****

A little before eight o'clock, all four boys went down for breakfast in the Great Hall. The hall was full, just like it had been the night before; the professors were at the head table, eating and conversing quietly while the rest of the students were doing the same at the four tables. Albus took a seat next to Scorpius and Perry, and helped himself to some bacon, eggs, and toast.

A few minutes after the four boys got into the Great Hall, the owls came in and Kieran dropped a red letter in front of Scorpius. Albus noticed Scorpius paling and mumbling what sounded like, "Muffliato! Muffliato!  _Muffliato!"_

Scorpius touched the red howler and it started screaming at him. " _SCORPIUS HYPERON MALFOY HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR?! WHEN I GET YOU HOME, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU DISGRACED THE NAME OF MALFOY, YOU WORTHLESS CHILD! YOUR FATHER ISN'T TOO PLEASED EITHER! YOU WILL BE SORRY! AND YOU BETTER HAVE A SILENCING CHARM UP OR YOU WILL BE DOUBLE SORRY! IN ADDITION, YOU BETTER BE DOING YOUR READING! YOU WILL BE HAVING AN EXTRA LONG TEST ON IT WHEN YOU GET HOME!"_

Albus just stared at the howler as it ripped itself up. The voice coming from it was a female voice and Albus assumed it was Scorpius' mother. She sounded super angry, and Albus pondered if she was serious about killing him. Of course she wasn't, right? His mother told him she was going to kill him all the time and he knew she would never do that. So why was Scorpius so pale?

*****HS*****

Scorpius' stomach did a flip-flop when he saw the howler coming towards him. His mother must have gotten the news of him being in Gryffindor. Oh crap, he thought, looking at the red envelope.

"Muffliato! Muffliato!  _Muffliato!"_  he whispered pointing his wand at the howler,  _Please work!_

Every word that came out of his mother's mouth made him pale even more than he usually was. When the Howler ripped itself up, Scorpius looked over at Albus, who was looking at him strangely. Shit, he thought, Albus heard it too.

Luckily for him, before Albus could say anything to him, the prefects came around with their schedule. Scorpius looked at the yellow piece of parchment to see what classes he would have.

_First year classes_

_September to December 2017_

**Monday**

  * 8:15-9:15 – Transfiguration with  _Ravenclaw_
  * 9:30-10:30 - Potions with  _Slytherin_
  * 10:45-11:45 - Continued Potions with  _Slytherin_
  * 12:00-13:00 - Lunch
  * 13:15-14:15 - Charms with _Ravenclaw_
  * 14:30-15:30 - History of Magic with  _Hufflepuff_



**Tuesday**

  * 8:15-9:15 - Defence Against the Dark Arts with  _Slytherin_
  * 9:30-10:30 - Defence Against the Dark Arts with  _Slytherin_
  * 10:45-11:45- Potions with  _Slytherin_
  * 12:00-13:00 - Lunch
  * 13:15-14:15 - Herbology with _Hufflepuff_
  * 14:30-15:30 - Charms with _Ravenclaw_
  * 00:00 to 1:30 – Astronomy with  _all houses_



**Wednesday**

  * 8:15-9:15 – Defence Against the Dark Arts with _Slytherin_
  * 9:30-10:30 – Herbology with  _Hufflepuff_
  * 10:45-11:45– Transfiguration with  _Ravenclaw_
  * 12:00-13:00 - Lunch
  * 13:15-14:15 – Charms with _Ravenclaw_
  * 14:30-15:30 – Charms with  _Ravenclaw_



**Thursday**

  * 8:15-9:15 - History of Magic with  _Hufflepuff_
  * 9:30-10:30 - Transfiguration with _Ravenclaw_
  * 10:45-11:45- Transfiguration with  _Ravenclaw_
  * 12:00-13:00- Lunch
  * 13:15-14:15- Potions with _Slytherin_
  * 14:30-15:30- Defence Against the Dark Arts with  _Slytherin_
  * 00:00 to 1:30 – Astronomy with  _all houses_



**Friday**

  * 8:15-9:15 - History of Magic with  _Hufflepuff_
  * 9:30-10:30 - History of Magic with  _Hufflepuff_
  * 10:45-11:45- Herbology with  _Hufflepuff_
  * 12:00-13:00- Lunch
  * 13:15-14:15- Herbology with _Hufflepuff_
  * 14:30-15:30- Free Period
  * 00:00-1:30 – Astronomy with  _all houses_



**Saturday**

13:00-15:00 Flying lessons with _all houses_

**Notes:**

  * Breakfast is at 6:30 to 9:00 every morning.
  * Lunch is at 12:00 to 13:30 on Weekends.
  * Supper is at 16:30 to 18:00 every night.
  * Curfew for years 1-3 is 21:00 on weeknights
  * Curfew for years 4-7 is 22:00 on weeknights
  * Curfew for years 1-2 is 21:30 on weekends
  * Curfew for years 3-4 is 22:30 on weekends
  * Curfew for years 5-6 is 23:00 on weekends.
  * Curfew for year 7 is 00:00 on weekends.
  * Extra-Curricular activities will be announced in October.



"Double potions Monday morning," Albus said with a frown and Scorpius just nodded blankly, clearly thinking about something else.

Albus frowned. "Are you okay, Scorpius?"

Scorpius expressed a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, Albus, I'm fine."

*****HS*****

After breakfast Albus, Scorpius, Perry, and Alexander followed Albus' relatives around the school. After about an hour Alexander and Perry decided to go exploring on their own. When the tour was over (and conveniently ended at Gryffindor tower) Albus looked at Scorpius with a grin. "Want to go decorate our dorm?"

Scorpius nodded. "Sure."

When the duo got to their dorm room, they noticed Perry and Alexander were already there decorating their side of the room.

"Hey guys, got the same idea?" Albus asked, smiling.

The twins nodded. "Yes, and we are going to get our cousin-" Alexander started

"-To help us transfigure some stuff." Perry finished, looking at the both boys' expressions with an amused smile. "Was it-"

"-Something we said?"

"How the hell do you do that?" Albus asked in awe. "My Aunt Luna had twins, but they can't talk like that!"

"Do what?" Perry asked with a small smile, looking at his twin brother with a knowing look.

"Talk like you're one person!" Albus exclaimed, still looking amazed.

"It's what you call twin telepathy; Muggle twins can't do it constantly, but wizard twins could if they wanted to. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but in one of the books in my library back home, it said that when identical twins are conceived, the egg splits in two, but before it does that, it shares everything, including a brain. So researchers think that that's why identical twins can finish each other's sentences," Scorpius said from the other side of the room. He was sitting at a desk that Albus just noticed, sorting out papers and his books.

The three boys just stared at the should-be-Ravenclaw. "Why aren't you in Ravenclaw again?" Alexander asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't even know why I'm in Gryffindor; I asked the damn thing to put me in Slytherin."

Albus looked dumbfounded. "It wanted me to be put in Slytherin! But I asked it not too… Why did it listen to me, and not you?"

Scorpius thought for a minute. "I don't know, what did you say to it?"

"I told it to put me anywhere but Slytherin." Albus said simply, "I didn't care where else I went."

"That's probably why, then," Scorpius said, turning around so his back was facing the boys.

Albus, indicating that Scorpius wasn't going to say anything else, turned to the twins. "So, why didn't you guys twin talk before now?"

Perry shrugged. "We don't do it all the time; it gets annoying after a while."

*****HS*****

A half hour before curfew, the four boys sat down on their beds and looked at the work they had done. There was now a desk by every boy's bed. Perry and Alexander's cousin had transfigured buttons into desks for all the boys.

Scorpius had put all of his books and study materials on his desk while the other boys just threw their books on it and didn't have much organization to it. The walls were covered with Quidditch posters and pictures.

"I think it looks alright," Alexander said, looking around the room.

Scorpius snorted. "Yeah. It's presentable. I have no idea how you can work like that."

"Not everyone is a neat freak, Scorpius," Perry said sticking out his tongue.

Both boys laughed and all four of them got ready for bed, excited to see what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Protego

On Monday morning, Scorpius was the first of the four boys to wake up. He quietly took a shower, and when he got out he looked in the mirror and sighed at his reflection. By the time Albus woke up, Scorpius was sitting on his bed, dressed and reading a book.

"Morning," Albus said quietly, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good Morning, Albus." Scorpius said, placing a bookmark in his book, "the twins are still asleep, so I'd go get a shower before they wake up if I were you."

Albus nodded. "Thanks."

Scorpius gave him a small grin and went back to reading his book.

*****HS*****

Albus soon found out that his Uncle Charlie was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. When he went into the classroom with Scorpius, the scarred man was sitting at his desk. Albus and Scorpius sat in the front middle desk and looked at the older Weasley.

"Professor Weasley, are you alright?" Scorpius asked, getting his book out of his backpack.

"Yeah, Uncle Charlie, you look like death overtook you." Albus added, looking at his uncle.

"Professor Weasley, Mr. Potter, and yes, I'm fine, don't worry." Charlie said, looking up when he heard his nephews come in. "Alright class, settle down. My name is Charlie Weasley, but you will call me Professor Weasley, or sir. That goes for all of you, Mr. Potter."

Albus blushed and nodded at his uncle. "Now, today we are going to be learning about the curse  _capillos damnum_ and the counter curse,  _capillos crasso_. Now, who can tell me what these spells do?"

Albus looked around the room and no one had their hand raised, but he could tell that Scorpius knew the answer, "Go on, tell him!" he whispered to his friend.

"The curse makes you lose your hair, and the counter curse, if used in time, thickens your hair." Scorpius said quietly, not looking up at the professor.

Charlie smiled. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Twenty-Five points to Gryffindor! Now, who knows what happens if the counter curse isn't used in time?"

Albus raised his hand. "Uhm… It falls out?"

Charlie laughed. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Five more points to Gryffindor!"

The lesson went on in the same manner, Charlie teaching more about the curse and counter curse and the class listening carefully. He told them how to wave their wands and how to pronounce the spells correctly. By the time the end of the first half of the class came, the students were getting quite bored.

"Alright, class! I think it's time to do some practice! Get in groups of two, one from Gryffindor and the other from Slytherin. Then come get a few stuffed trolls; one of you will do the curse, and the other will do the counter curse. If the troll loses his hair, the curser will earn five points for their house, but if the troll's hair thickens, the counter curser will earn the points." Charlie said, getting excitable expressions from all the first-year students.

Albus was paired off with a Slytherin boy with black hair, whose name he did not remember from the sorting, while Scorpius was paired off with a girl with blonde hair, who was the daughter of Pansy Parkinson. The rest of the class, the boys, and the other students practiced the curse and the counter curse, Scorpius getting the counter curse right every time, and Albus getting the curse right at the end of the class. By the time the bell rang, Scorpius had earned 50 points for Gryffindor by himself, but the whole class got 65 points for Gryffindor, while Slytherin got 35.

"Good job, class! Tomorrow we will be learning about the effects of using  _capillos damnum_ on a werewolf or an Animagi. I want a Two-foot essay on what an Animagi is for next class." Charlie said to his students, earning a groan from them all as they left for their next class.

*****HS*****

"We have potions next, right?" Scorpius asked Albus.

Albus nodded, "I bet the dungeons are freezing already," he said as they got onto a moving staircase. Scorpius chuckled, and the two friends made their way down to the dungeons, which were empty when they got there despite the fact that they should have all arrived at the same time.

"No one is here yet, typical Potions teachers." Albus said, rolling his eyes and making Scorpius laugh.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Potter?" a voice said from the front of the room. Albus looked up, but found that the only thing he could see was an empty desk. A second later, one Severus Snape came out of his office door.

Albus' mouth dropped open. "S-Snape?"

Snape just glared at the young boy. "Professor Snape, Mr. Potter."

"But-But-But-I thought you were dead…" Albus said, looking at the man his father named him after, well, one of them.

Snape smirked. "I was, Mr. Potter. But obviously, I am no more."

At this time, the rest of the students started piling in, just as surprised as Albus was. "Alright, Quiet! My name is Severus Snape, but you will call me Professor Snape, or sir. I don't care who you are, or where you come from, I will be treated with respect. Now, you are in this class for the next seven years to learn about potions. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. Potions, when brewed correctly, can be wonderful things. They can lessen pain, make you have a dreamless sleep, and they can even bring someone on their deathbed to full health. If this class isn't the usual class of dunderheads I have been forced to teach in the past, you can learn to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death. Any questions?"

A pudgy girl with long red hair put her hand up. "Yes, Miss Davis?"

"Uhm… Didn't you die?" the girl asked, and the class burst into laughter, Snape's mouth turned into a fine line and he replied. "Yes, Miss Davis, I did. Any questions relevant to my class?"

The class stayed quiet and Snape nodded curtly. "Good, turn your book to page twenty-one and read the whole chapter, I want a three feet essay on what you learned for next class."

*****HS*****

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm having a great time here in school, I was sorted into Gryffindor. Did you know that James begged the hat not to put him in Slytherin? Anyway, you'll never guess who our potions professor is… Severus Snape! Did you know he was still alive? Anyway, I think he is noticing that I'm not doing my work… I mean… I'm in the common room… Doing nothing… Anyway, Bye!_

_Your son,_

_Albus_

"Detention Mr. Potter! For not paying attention in class!" Snape said, glaring at the boy who looked much like his father.

Albus sighed. "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir."

Albus put the letter to his father away and started reading the pages he was assigned.

*****HS*****

The bell rang, and Scorpius looked up in relief. "Finally, lunch time! I'm starving!"

Albus laughed. "I'm going to stop by the owlery first; I'll meet you at the table okay?"

"Alright, I'll save you a seat!" Scorpius said, running out of the classroom and towards the stairs.

"Mr. Potter, I'll see you here at seven for your detention." Snape said as Albus was packing his books into his book bag. The young boy nodded and made his way to the owlery. When he got there, he sent his letter off with Pygmy and made his way to the Great Hall.

*****HS*****

Scorpius was almost finished with his lunch by the time Albus got there. He passed the boy a sandwich and he finished his juice. "We have class in ten minutes, better eat while you walk."

Albus nodded. "What do we have?"

Scorpius made a face. "Herbology."

The two friends made their way through the Entrance Hall and up the ground floor corridor when they heard someone shout. " _Stupefy_!"

 _"Protego!"_  Scorpius casted, getting down on his knees with his hands in front of him, making a shield project over the two boys, blocking the spell. Scorpius looked behind them and saw none other than his big sister. "Bella," He nodded. "Don't be so complacent."

"Scorpius," Bella smirked. "I see father has taught you well."

Scorpius laughed ironically along with his big sister while Albus scowled. "You know you're very mature, Bellatrix Malfoy. Sending a curse at two first-years when you know they can't protect themselves. Well, normal first-years couldn't." Albus said glaring at Scorpius' sister.

Bella cocked her eyebrow. "And who might you be?"

"Albus," Albus said. "Albus Potter."

Realization came on Bella's face. "Oh mother will  _love_  this!"

Scorpius glared at his older sister. "You know, Bella. You really have to grow the bloody hell up. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get to Herbology. Goodbye, sister."

*****HS*****

"I want you to stay away from my sister," Scorpius said to Albus when they got to the transfiguration courtyard, "She's a lot more dangerous than a stunning curse."

Albus rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself, Scorpius."

Scorpius laughed. "You can barely cast a hair thickening counter curse, let alone something more complex!"

Albus blushed, before scowling in annoyance. "Fine." He said quietly, "But only because you're right, and I don't stand a chance against a third-year."

Scorpius smirked. "Good."

Albus stopped. "Scorpius, how the heck didyou do that?"

Scorpius sighed. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Albus."


End file.
